The rapid advancement of portable electronic device technology has seen devices become smaller while device functionality has increased. The speed at which new models are released is driven by the highly competitive portable electronic device market. In addition to including the latest features, portable electronic devices must be visually appealing in order to be successful products in the marketplace.
Most portable electronic devices include external connections for plugging in a recharger for a rechargeable power pack (such as a battery charger), a USB cable or other auxiliary device. These external connections tend to detract from the sleek, streamlined look that is desirable in most devices. Often, portable device manufacturers attempt to reduce the visual impact of the external connections by locating the connections along device edges so that they are less noticeable. Further, some external connections may be vulnerable to the ingress of fluid and solid particles, which can damage the portable electronic device or impair its functionality.